1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick-release buckle system. In particular, the invention relates to a quick-release buckle system that can be used on articles that need to be quickly and easily removed by the user.
2. The Prior Art
Standard two-part buckle systems usually require the user to squeeze two legs of the male buckle portion in order to release the male portion from the female portion. However, this often cannot be easily done if the buckle is to be disengaged while the user is moving. There have been several attempts to devise a buckle assembly that can be unlocked very quickly and easily, even when the user is moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,761 to Van Tassel, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, shows a buckle assembly that can be disengaged by pulling on a cord connected to the male buckle portion. The cord is connected to the legs of the male portion, so that pulling on the cord forces the male legs toward each other and out of the locking slots of the female portion. While this buckle device allows for quick release, there are situations where a the direction of the cord pull might cause inadvertent release of the buckle. For example, on a shoulder harness for a backpack worn by the military and law enforcement, the cord pull might catch on roots or rocks while the wearer is crawling on the ground. It is desirable to develop a buckle that can be easily released in restricted environments, and which will not become released inadvertently.
In addition, in the buckle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,761, the force required to release the buckle is dependent on the stiffness of the locking legs of the male portion. In making the locking legs stronger, they become stiffer, and a great amount of force is required to release the buckle. However, if the legs are made more flexible, they are also more prone to breakage. It would be desirable to develop a buckle in which the strength of the locking mechanism is independent of the force required to release the buckle.